


Troublemaker

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Nipple Play, Sex, basically inspired by the concert VCR, but nothing's too graphic, changbin and jisung make a brief appearance and interact a little, don't misunderstand because this is NOT a gang au, explicit for scenes involving smut, hyunjin appears at the end really quickly like for a split second, it's more of a 'we're misfits' kind of thing, other members are mentioned only, there's a fight scene and mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: In a city district where the night is alive, Lee Minho is a bit of a troublemaker. And after coming home from yet another fight, Minho decides to cause trouble for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As usual, please read the tags before proceeding! This one shot is kind of inspired by their concert VCR with the bats and all. I don't write smut so much, so please excuse the inaccuracies and mistakes. Enjoy!

The city was most often asleep at night. People who got off from work were already at home, enjoying meals and probably getting ready for a good night’s sleep. On the facade, the city looked perfect and pristine - _the kind you’d see in happy family-friendly movies._ It was a functioning society filled with prosperity and development.

That was only because what you’d see in daylight was just the higher-end districts; _the elites._

But somewhere in the darker, more secluded districts, the night was the time to be alive. A few neon lights kept the clubs and bars alive while few individuals visited said places for a fun night with friends...or just by themselves because what else was there for them to do? The elites had everything. Ever heard of street fights? Yeah, those were quite common in this part of the city, usually between “the misfits”, as the elite people would call them.

And in one particular lower district, District 9, was a group of eight young men known to the city as SKZ. Now, this group was not a gang or crime syndicate - they were just a bunch of friends joining in the everyday-chaos of the lower districts for fun. _Yes, it was purely for entertainment._

These boys were more than capable of studying or working in the higher districts of the city, but they weren’t too fond of the elite pricks who looked down on everyone lower than them, thus, opting to join the fray of a much more exciting and chaotic lower district.

Which was probably the reason why Lee Minho was now surrounded by five burly men, gritting their teeth and snarling at the surprisingly pretty male. Minho hums amusedly, lifting a perfect eyebrow in mockery, “What’s gotten you guys so riled up?”

One man scoffs, “Acting cocky, kid? Give that watch back and we’ll let you go safely.”

Minho internally rolls his eyes; of course, people in District 9 and other lower districts always underestimated SKZ because they were seemingly young - people who should be in college or at least starting out their jobs. And, yeah, they looked much too well-off to be living in the dark districts below when they should be up in the higher districts.

“This watch is mine now.” Minho smirks viciously, tapping his baseball bat on his shoulder.

“No, it’s ours.” another man snarls.

“No, you just stole that from some person, and I’m stealing it from you.” Minho sing-songs, his eyes glimmering in delight.

The third man glares, “Just give it back, kid. We’ll let you off if you do.”

“Boring.” Minho points his bat at the group of men, “Come and get it then.”

The men begin to lunge at the younger male, very much intent on getting back whatever watch Minho stole from them. When Man #1 swings his fist, Minho ducks with ease before whacking his abdomen with his bat, causing the man to double-over.

Man #2 attacks in a more organized manner, mixing in a few punches and kicks in his assault. Minho is clearly amused, judging by the smirk on his lips. He dodges and blocks with ease, a surprising fact to the group of men since Minho was young and of course, did not have the face of someone who liked fights. 

Minho twirls the bat in his hand before using full-forced to smack Man #2 on the face with it, giving the latter man a bloody nose. Man #3 grabs Minho from behind, holding his free arm behind his back in a position that definitely looks like it would ache. Minho grits his teeth, trying to get free from the man’s grip. With Man #3 holding Minho, Man #4 manages to land a punch to Minho’s jaw, causing both him and Man #3 to stumble a few steps back. That is enough for Man #3 to secure his grip on Minho while Man #4 lands a few more punches to Minho’s pretty face. 

Blood trickling down his lip and chin and very much pissed off, Minho uses the butt of his bat to strike Man #3’s groin, the latter yelling in pain and allowing Minho to free himself. He then headbutts Man #4 before striking him with his bat. 

Wiping the blood from his chin, Minho points his bat at Man #5, “You’re next.”

But before Minho can take a step further, the man pulls out a pistol, pointing it at Minho with a smirk, “We warned you, kid. You got spunk, but in these parts of the city, not everyone’s so nice.”

“I know that.” Minho hums, “I’ve been living here for years. People die every day.”

“And you might be the next death.” Man #5 declares, removing the safety of his gun.

Minho rattles his brains for options; he’s a skilled fighter, but he can’t win against a man with a gun unless he had his own. Maybe he could run, unless the man shoots him first. Despite the situation, Minho’s lips curl into a smirk as he grips his bat tighter.

_Then the man pulls the trigger._

The bullet manages to graze Minho’s cheek just as the adrenaline kicks in. Minho runs as fast as he can, dodging the next two bullets before he’s right in front of Man #5. He swings his bat upwards, knocking the gun right out of the man’s hand. 

Man #5 is angry, and despite Minho having quick reflexes, the man is slightly faster. Man #5 brings a harsh kick to Minho’s stomach and quickly uses his large hand to grab Minho’s throat. The man is significantly bigger and taller than Minho as he slowly lifts Minho, his feet leaving the ground. 

Minho chokes and gasps for air, but the smirk on his lips never fades. Irked by this, Man #5 squeezes his throat harder, adding more pressure every second. Minho tries to swing his bat weakly, but the man catches it and throws it to the ground. Minho’s smirk slowly disappears as breathing gets harder, but before Man #5 can fully suffocate him, an unusually bright voice pierces the night.

“Let him go otherwise I call the police. I just click the call button and they’ll be here in no time.”

Man #5 looks past Minho’s shoulder to see two other young men standing; one was merely glaring, while the other one pointed a gun at Man #5. With a click of his tongue, the burly man drops Minho to the ground and picks up his gun. He gathers the other men with him before leaving the scene with a pointed glare at the two newcomers. 

Minho sits on the floor once the men have left, stretching his limbs and craning his neck. He then turns around, a smirk on his lips again, “Hey Jisung. Hey Changbin.”

“Don’t _‘hey’_ me, Minho.” Jisung pouts, “You were about to get killed!”

“I think that’s an exaggeration.” Minho laughs, walking over to the two, “I had it under control.”

Changbin smirks, “Yeah, right.” 

“At least I got this.” Minho dangles an expensive luxury watch, glimmering gold and clearly worth a fortune. 

Jisung whistles while Changbin shakes his head in amusement, “Since when were you a thief? I thought you just liked to cause trouble and get into fights.”

“Hmmm. Blame Jeongin or Hyunjin. Guess I picked up a thing or two.” Minho chuckles.

Jisung loops his arm around Minho’s before nodding his head, “Whatever. Let’s go back to the base.”

Minho nods, and the two of them then follow Changbin back to their base - or basically the large apartment they rent and share with the other members of SKZ all to themselves. While walking, indeed, the night was more alive in lower districts. They could hear more scuffles and fights here and there, loud karaoke singing and laughing in nearby bars and clubs, and some raunchy sounds from people blatantly doing intimate deeds in dark alleyways. 

* * *

Once the trio arrived at their apartment, Minho scans the lobby-like area, “Are the rest home?”

SKZ wasn’t a gang or crime syndicate who delved in deeds like drugs and murder, but they weren’t the most innocent boys as well. They were basically troublemakers, joining - or getting into - fights and squabbles for the fun of it. They never did anything that would warrant arrest - unless you count the amount of times they’ve pick-pocketed rich politicians or businessmen from the higher districts when they visited the lower districts for “a good time”. 

And technically, those elite politicians and businessmen did shady business with organizations in lower districts but...that isn’t the point. The boys of SKZ didn’t involve themselves with complicated matters like that.

The boys of SKZ were just known as troublemakers who embodied the “YOLO” lifestyle; they were literally just young, wild, and free. If Minho liked getting into fights for fun, some of them - like Jeongin and Hyunjin - found amusement in pick-pocketing and stealing little trinkets every now and then. 

Jisung shrugs, “More or less. Only Hyunjin and Jeongin are out right now.”

“They’re...visiting a secret gambling area, if I’m not mistaken. Trying to cause trouble for money, just like you I guess.” Changibn teases, “Seungmin’s in the basement checking all the stuff those two managed to steal. Felix is cooking dinner and Chan’s in his room...asleep for once.”

“Cool cool.” Minho whistles, “What are you both gonna do?”

“Jisung’s gonna help Lix.” Changbin laughs, “I’ll be with Seungmin.”

“Ok, then I’ll tend to my wounds because none of you want to.” Minho pretends to pout.

“Please.” Jisung laughs cheekily, “Chan’s the only one you’d allow to do so. Remember when Hyunjin tried to patch you up before? You nearly smacked him.”

“Cause he made the wound hurt more!” Minho rolls his eyes, “And correction, I’d let Seungmin tend to me since he’s kinda...smart and all that.”

“Are you saying we’re stupid?” Changbin feigns a hurt expression.

“Shut up and go do whatever.” Minho laughs, pushing both males away from him.

Minho then goes upstairs where he shares a unit with Chan. He slowly opens the door, not wanting to wake the male from his sleep. He tiptoes to the bathroom, grabbing the medical kit and bringing it over to his barely-used bed since he’s always in Chan’s bed either way.

He strips his jacket and shirt off and pouts at the bruise forming where the man kicked him earlier. He pays no heed to it though and proceeds to cleaning and putting a cream on the wounds on his face. When he finishes, he closes the medical kit with a click, but just as he does, the sleeping male on the other bed eventually wakes.

“Don’t tell me you got into a fight again.”

Minho finds himself smiling, shrugging nonchalantly, “You know me, Chan. I don’t think I need to answer that.”

Chan is still lying down, eyes half-closed as he speaks with a sleep-laced voice, “Injuries?”

Minho walks over to Chan’s bed and sits on the edge, “Nothing serious.”

Chan hums, a sleepy smile gracing his lips, “What am I going to do with you?”

Minho leans over, pressing a gentle kiss to Chan’s lips. The older male hums, smiling against the younger’s lips before opening his eyes wider. When Minho pulls away, Chan chuckles softly as his hand hovers above the graze on Minho’s cheek, “This one’s new. You usually only get bruises and a busted lip.”

“Well,” Minho starts, the cheekiness in his eyes crystal-clear, “I was shot at. Nothing hit me though, so don’t - ”

At this, Chan sits up, very much awake. “ _You were shot at?_ ” he asks in disbelief, eyes wide with worry.

Minho takes a deep breath and gently pushes Chan to lay back down on the bed, “Relax, Chan. The bullet _barely_ grazed me.”

“That’s not exactly the point.” Chan deadpans, looking at Minho sternly, “I know we get into fights with other people, but it’s usually just a brawl. Guns and shooting are another thing, Minho. Hell, Changbin barely uses his gun.”

“Still. I’m fine, and not a single bullet hit me. I know better, Chan.” Minho assures his boyfriend, “If I knew I had no chance, I’d run away from the fight.”

Minho doesn’t tell him about how he was nearly suffocated, but he does pull out the golden watch from his pocket and dangles it in front of the older male. “But, the fight was worth it ‘cause I got this.” he snickers.

Chan can only sigh, his lips curling into a subtle smile, “Of course. Show that to Hyunjin when he gets back.”

“You bet I will.” Minho laughs.

The younger sets the watch on the bedside table before clambering over Chan and straddling him. He looks down at his lover, the warm-orange light of the lamp casting beautiful colors on Chan’s pale face. Chan does the same, looking up at Minho with warm eyes as his hands rest on the younger’s thighs. “How long have you been sleeping? And why are you so sleepy today?” Minho giggles, but as he does so, he subtly wiggles his butt down on Chan.

Chan still has some sort of self-control and remains calm as he smiles, “Probably an hour or so? And, I’m not sure. I just felt like sleeping for a change.”

“Interesting.” Minho laughs, hands gently caressing Chan's abdomen with feather-light motions, “Would you like to sleep more? I can pester Changbin and Seungmin if you want.”

“Your eyes and actions tell me you're going to stay here either way.” the elder chuckles slowly.

Minho hums innocently. His boyfriend just woke up from a nap, but here he was, eager to rile him up and tease him. Well, Minho was always a bit of a tease anyway; Chan was used to it. “No, I can leave you to your sleep while I pester the younger guys.” Minho lulls, biting back a smirk as he feels Chan growing hard under his ass, “Unless you've got some trouble down there.” 

_He really was one little troublemaker._

“Trouble _you've_ caused, you mean?” Chan raises an eyebrow, hand now crawling up Minho's thigh and dangerously close to where he needs Chan the most.

Minho merely responds with an elusive expression, his starry eyes looking at Chan with an almost pleading glint. Chan shakes his head as he laughs lightly, bringing a hand up to the younger's nape. He gently pulls the younger male down, bringing their lips together in a slow kiss. Minho instantly melts, humming into the kiss as Chan gently rubs his bare back with his other hand. 

They pull away just enough to peer into each other’s eyes, stars swimming in between. “Whoever did this to you is lucky I wasn’t there. Otherwise…” Chan whispers, his lips brushing against Minho as he smiles.

Minho laughs, shaking his head and causing his hair to tickle Chan’s face, “You’re protective towards all of us Chan, but let’s face it. You’re also the nicest and avoid fights the most.”

“Maybe.” Chan nods his head, “But if it’s you guys, I’d do anything.”

Minho’s lips curl into another grin before he dives back in, capturing Chan’s lips in his. It’s a slow and tantalizing kiss as if they were savoring a lavish meal they wouldn’t be eating on a regular basis. There’s a lot of changing angles and wet sounds as well as teasing tongues and tempting nibbles. Nonetheless, they’re careful not to kiss too hard, taking into consideration that Minho’s lip was still busted from the earlier fight.

Chan sits up, securing Minho on his lap. Then, the older male latches his lips to the slope of the younger’s neck, lathering the skin with open-mouthed kisses. He sucks and bites and licks, making Minho squirm in place. When Chan drags his tongue up Minho’s throat, the younger throws his head back, eyes closed in bliss. Chan then sucks on the younger’s jaw while his hands roam Minho’s bare upper body as if it were uncharted land. 

Minho doesn’t do anything to stop the gasp that escapes his lips, rolling his head to the side when Chan simultaneously sucks on the side of his neck and toys with his now-hard nipples. “Chan…” Minho breathes out, combing his fingers through Chan’s messy bed hair.

Chan merely hums, detaching his lips from the younger’s neck, trailing it down to press more open-mouthed kisses to his chest. He then wanders more, replacing one of his hands with his mouth and begins sucking on one of Minho’s erect buds. His tongue gives it a quick flick before swirling it around; it drives Minho crazy, another raunchy moan leaving his lips. 

Minho wraps his arms around Chan’s neck, pulling the older male closer to his chest. Chan doesn’t mind, mouth too busy working on his nipple while his free hand continues to pinch and rub at the other. He lets go with a slight pop, only to whisper against the younger’s skin, “You good, baby?”

Minho nods, his voice coming out a bit shaky, “Keep going, Chan.”

Chan’s mouth resumes its previous actions, tongue now mercilessly flicking and swirling around Minho’s bud. The other one grabs and caresses at the other side, his touch feathery and almost teasing. Minho can’t help but start grinding his hips down; the more Chan plays with his nipples, the harder and more aggressive Minho rolls his hips. Throwing his head back once more, Minho whines, “Ah, fuck Chan, I need more.”

But Chan ignores him, the subtle smirk on his lips enough to tell Minho that he was feeling playful. He doesn’t say a word and continues licking and sucking at his chest, making Minho whine more and actually start bouncing on Chan’s crotch. 

Having had enough, the younger trails his hands down Chan’s bare chest - because yes, the male sleeps shirtless as well - and then gently pushes him down. Chan’s back hits the mattress, his dimpled smile the only thing Minho can see in his blinding neediness. Paying no heed to the fact that his lip is still injured, he hungrily attacks Chan’s lips with a searing kiss, the original cut slightly opening and bleeding as a result. They both taste the metallic liquid, but neither really mind - it happens a lot, after all.

When Minho pulls away, there’s a string of saliva connecting their lips and a little blood on the side of Chan’s lip. Minho licks it away, smirking at the older male afterwards. Chan can only chuckle, gently caressing Minho’s thighs, “You’re unusually riled up tonight. Did those men piss you off that badly?”

Minho hums, shrugging innocently, “Or maybe I just want to make some trouble. _I want you._ ”

Chan groans, using his strength to flip them over so that he was the one hovering above Minho now. It feels like paradise when Minho’s back hits the soft bed, maybe because his body feels sore from the fight he had. No matter, he was up for whatever he and Chan were about to do either way. 

Without wasting more time - because Jisung and Felix could barge into the room any moment to call them for dinner - Chan begins to unbuckle Minho’s belt and undo his jeans’ buttons. Minho lifts his hips up to help Chan get his pants off, and soon, Chan is pulling his sweatpants down as well. Pants now carelessly thrown to the floor, Chan wastes no time in teasing Minho’s entrance with lube-covered fingers. He promptly inserts a finger inside, wiggling it around and causing Minho to whine. “You might wanna stop taking your sweet time.” the younger glares, “Unless you want the others walking in just when it’s getting good.” 

To emphasize his point, Minho sits up and reaches his hand out to gently stroke Chan’s hard and leaking cock as if saying Chan needed to find his release as well. When he runs his thumb over the slit, Chan feels his body shivering, a groan leaving him before he laughs and takes Minho’s hand away from his cock and intertwines their fingers. He presses a light kiss to the inner part of Minho’s thigh, “Alright, bossy baby.”

Chan puts in a second finger, then a third and fourth. Chan teases a little more, brushing said fingers against that particularly sweet spot that has Minho feeling a knot in his stomach. Chan curls and twists his fingers until Minho is gritting his teeth and attempting to grab at the older male’s wrist. “Chan, please.” Minho groans, huffing in a mix of exasperation and pleasure.

Chan grins, finally pulling his fingers out, “Alright, alright.”

As soon as Chan covers his dick with more lube, he aligns himself and starts to push in slowly. Chan always stretches him well, and it’s part of what makes everything feel so good. Minho can only moan in delight, a clear signal to Chan that he could proceed and push in deeper. “Shit, Chan.” Minho hisses and rasps, breathing deeply.

Chan looks at his lover with warm eyes, “Are you good?”

“Yes, very. You can move.” Minho nods.

Without further ado, Chan begins to thrust in and out of Minho; his hips move slow and steady at first, making sure Minho is still alright with everything. But as they both adjust and start to feel the pleasure building up, things get a little more heated. Minho begins to moan and whine like a broken record, so Chan picks up the pace and makes more powerful movements. His hips roll a little deeper, and it’s enough to make Minho cry out.

“Ah, Chan.” Minho rasps out, arching his back.

With his back arched, Chan crawls forward, and though the angle may seem a bit uncomfortable, they both forget it, especially when Chan’s lips find Minho’s nipple once again. “Oh, fuck Chan, yeah.” Minho cries out with a strained voice, “Ah, ah. you feel so good.” 

“Hmm, really?” Chan says in a low, breathy voice, “You feel so good too, baby. So, so fucking good for me.”

Minho wraps his legs around Chan, the angle now allowing Chan’s cock to hit the younger’s prostate with every thrust. Minho hisses and curses and moans like there’s no tomorrow, grabby hands clamping onto Chan’s shoulder as he feels the fiery pit of pleasure build up in his stomach. The sounds of moans and groans and raspy words of love paired with the sound of skin slapping against skin is an interesting melody to their ears - a melody they’re both addicted to.

“So beautiful for me, baby.” Chan rasps, his pace relentless and a vivid representation of his hunger for Minho, “Feels good?”

“Hmm.” Minho nods, “Yeah, just right there, Channie.”

Chan leans over to kiss Minho. It isn’t the best kiss they’ve shared - messy, sloppy, open-mouthed and all - but he was desperately and hungrily pounding into Minho after all. The room is then filled with more squelching sounds and heavy breathing as they moan and gasp into each other’s mouths while attempting to kiss in time with the thrusts. The tips of their tongues touch as they try to tangle it with each other, but they can only manage to lick each other's lips in the process. 

“Channie, ah, I’m close. Please, right there, please, more.” Minho half-cries, half moans, “More, ah fuck, don’t stop.”

Chan feels himself getting close as well, hips slowly stuttering and becoming more erratic. He throws a groan into Minho’s mouth before messily shoving his tongue inside. “Fuck, Min. You feel so good around me.” Chan rasps in between their tangling tongues, “You’re always so good.”

Getting closer and closer to the edge, which Chan can sense, Minho’s moans are slowly replaced with smaller whines. The older male uses one free hand to stroke Minho’s cock, timing it well with his own thrusts. With one more deep thrust that hits the younger’s prostate and with Chan thumbing his finger over his dick’s slit, Minho finds his release, strings of white spurting from his dick and splaying between their bodies. He screams Chan’s name - which they’re both pretty sure the younger boys will hear - and then continues to chant and moan lightly as Chan chases his own high. Chan follows not too long after, his own cum spilling inside of Minho. They ride out their orgasms until Chan finally pulls away, Minho whimpering from the slight sensitivity. 

Chan presses a sweet kiss to Minho's cheek before climbing off. The younger looks at Chan with a cheeky yet fond expression, his lips curling into a smile, “Now I’m actually hungry. When is Felix going to finish dinner?”

Chan laughs, pressing a gentle kiss to Minho’s forehead, “Probably soon.”

Minho hums in satisfaction when Chan continues to pepper his face with softer kisses, giggling every now and then. “I love you, you little troublemaker.” Chan laughs, tapping Minho’s nose with his finger.

“I love you too, but may I point out that we’re both troublemakers?” Minho teases by pointing at his cum staining the sheets, “We soiled the sheets.”

“Whatever.” Chan scrunches his nose playfully before smiling down at Minho, “You’re the number one troublemaker in this place.”

“But I’m your number one troublemaker.” Minho smirks in a cat-like manner, chuckling in satisfaction when Chan pulls him up into a hug. 

He’s about to kiss Chan once more, but then the door flings open to reveal Hyunjin with starry eyes, unbothered by the fact that both his friends were naked on the bed.

“Where’s that golden watch Jisung was talking about?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Hehehe don't be afraid to leave a comment to share your thoughts or if you think anything needs correcting! <3 This was fun to do, and I'd like to explore this world more in the future perhaps. I'm just very busy so I can't really plan everything out lmao.


End file.
